


Spanking

by 221b_gone_feels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_gone_feels/pseuds/221b_gone_feels
Summary: Day 3





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I got hella busy so I'm gonna spam these out at the end of the month, FYI.

"How do you feel about impact play?" Sherlock asked the next Sunday morning they had free. He was wrapped around John like an octopus, his head laying on John's chest, listening to his heartbeat as he gently traced the old bullet wound in his left shoulder. John opened one eye and looked at Sherlock. The detective looked up, "Impact play. Where one partner hits the other for sexual-"

John shook his head and fully opened his eyes, "Yeah, I know what it is. No. I am not hitting you."

"Not across the face or anything. How about spanking? We have a safe word. I'll let you know if I don't like it. I promise. Can we just experiment with it?" Sherlock pleaded. John thought it over. Hurting Sherlock was something he never wanted to do but if Sherlock really wanted this, then maybe he could at least try.

John ran his fingers through the soft curls, playing with them lovingly, "Alright, but the second you feel like something is wrong, tell me. I don't want to hurt you." A small smile grew onto Sherlock's face. The two exchanged a quick kiss before the taller man started to get up. His pyjama trousers were barely hanging onto his left hip as he stood and straightened his shirt.

H e turned back around to John, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get up." John only made a 'right now?' face. "Yes, right now. We should get this one over with so we can move onto the next one. Do you want me over the bed or over your knee?"

Rolling his eyes, John sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed till his knees were out far enough for Sherlock to lean over them, "Come here." Sherlock leaned over John's knees. John placed his left hand lightly on his boyfriend's perky arse. "You're positive you want to do this?" He questioned.

S herlock growled and wiggled his hips. John, worried he would actually hurt the poor man, lightly tapped his hand against the soft flesh. A groan echoed the room, not in arousal but in annoyance. "John, at least try to do it correctly. I need accurate data to conclude if this will work with both of us or if we should scrap-" the detective's rant started, but quickly stopped when John connected his hand to his butt again, this time a small crack emanating from the hit. Sherlock bit his lip as he leaned his head forward and placed his hands on the floor, "That's it."

The doctor was surprised by how the man reacted, he didn't whine or get angry, he seemed to enjoy it a little. John repeated the action. "Can I move these?" He wondered out loud, gently tugging on the waistband of Sherlock's bottoms. He wanted to see the marks he was placing. Sherlock gave a weak nod. He lifted his hips a little so John could remove the clothing. Sherlock's pale arse was now turning a soft pink colour on the left cheek. Mesmerized, John kneaded it in his hand. This groan was in arousal. John spanked him again, a little harder.

John licked his thumb. When he went back to fondle Sherlock's arse, he spread him a little and wiped his wet thumb over Sherlock's exposed entrance. The muscle twitched as the detective bucked back and whined. "John, please," Sherlock whimpered. The doctor smacked the right cheek. Maybe he could get used to this.


End file.
